


Эстетика смерти

by creature_17



Series: Memories for you [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creature_17/pseuds/creature_17
Summary: Люди курят "одну на двоих" только с близкими.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Memories for you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937518
Kudos: 5





	Эстетика смерти

Пачка Парламент Найт, зажигалка Крикет.

Курить не хотелось. Нужно было занять себя чем-то.

Чем-то травящим внутренности. Дымом, на который можно залипнуть.

Рид успокаивался, когда курил, дыхание выравнивалось, чтобы не задохнуться, пульс замедлялся, дурные мысли уплывали вместе с густыми клубами табачного дыма.

Крепкие сигареты и неизменная кремневая зажигалка. Курить он мог любые, поджигать только этой. Пусть за тридцать шесть их и сменилось тысячи.

Видеть никого не хотелось. Видеть Ричарда – в очередной раз на пустом месте выбесившего – не хотелось до цветных кругов, расплывающихся под зажмуренными веками.

Блядство.

– Детектив Рид.

[ _Курение вредит вашему здоровью, бла-бла._ ]

Как будто он не взрослый мужик умеющий читать тупые предупреждения на пачках.

Гэвин назло поджег вторую, тут же, как только тлеющий окурок коснулся дна пустой урны возле запасного выхода.

Гэвину не нравилась курилка, где всегда кто-то кого-то бесстыдно обсуждал, не стесняясь свидетелей.

Гэвин был мудаком. Тем, что обольет дерьмом глядя в глаза, но не станет пиздеть за спиной.

– Детектив Рид, я закончил ваш отчет, вы можете идти домой.

Даже блядская машина не оправдывала ожиданий Рида.

Он молчал, тупо пялясь в искусственные серые глаза. Неживые. Но только де-юре. По факту, Гэвин видел в них отблески, такие, которые не оправдываются программными настройками андроидов-детективов.

Гэвин чуть запрокинул голову опираясь затылком о шершавую стену.

Звезды на небе также блестели.

– Можно? – Рид вообще не понял, чего от него хотят, когда RK потянул руку к его лицу.

Несмотря на эффект слоу-мо детектив проебался не успев отшатнуться. Длинные пальцы вцепились в сжимаемую губами сигарету.

Гэвин прикусив щеку изнутри наблюдал за тем как андроид тянет ее ко рту, как на кончике вспыхивают искорки от затяжки. Он не реагирует, даже когда густой дым выпускают ему в лицо.

– Если ты сейчас начнешь пиздеть про содержание вредных смол...

– Зачем? – Ричард задумчиво рассматривает фирменную надпись на сигарете и делает еще один вдох, абсолютно бесполезный, он там уже проанализировал все что мог, включая слюну детектива Рида на фильтре. – Вы меня все равно не слушаете.

В голове у Гэвина тем временем крутятся мысли о том, что люди курят "одну на двоих" только с близкими, в крайнем случае приятелями от которых не боятся чем-то заразиться. С теми, кому доверяют. Ричард был машиной, ему в любом случае ничего не грозило. Но Рид упорно считал этот жест еще более интимным, нежели, если бы они потрахались на заднем дворе Департамента Полиции Детройта.

– Вы ведь курите не потому, что не можете бросить. Я проанализировал зависимых курильщиков, на примере наших коллег, им необходимо выходить на перекур как минимум раз в три часа, вам ведь _это_ вообще не нужно?

Ричард всегда такой. Холодный, спокойный, механический.

– Успокаивает. Даже, если на уровне самовнушения. Мне плевать на последствия.

Ричард докуривает его сигарету все так же выпуская клубы прямо перед собой. Гэвину не по себе вдыхать все тот же дым, таким извращенным способом, из чужих механических легких. Легких, которых нет.

– Мне просто нравится. Иногда, – говорит он, носом втягивая новое облачко.

Так по-блядски с ними всегда все происходит.

Ненормально.

Неправильно.

Неестественно.

– Тебе бы больше подошли электронные, железка.


End file.
